


PACKING

by tardis_mole



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis_mole/pseuds/tardis_mole
Summary: Packing for a holiday is one thing, but packing for a lifetime is something else. But the big question is not what to take, but how much you can fit into your car boot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Stuff: No money, goods or services have been exchanged for this story. No breach of copyright is intended. The original work and it's characters are owned by the production companies, authors and scriptwriters. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and the entertainment of my readers. I will return them when they tire of me; the characters that is. My readers are non-negotiable.
> 
> ***** DO NOT COPY, SAVE, REPOST OR SHARE THIS WORK. ***** Doing so constitutes stealing under the Theft Act 1968.
> 
> Canon. My son, Yami, chose the summary.
> 
> Tags: 11th Doctor(DT)/Donna Noble, Doctor who, Rated T

Title: Packing

Date: October 10 2014

Author: Tardis Mole

Genre: Doctor Who

Rating: T

Pairings/Characters: None. The Doctor. Donna.

Warnings: None.

Summary: Packing for a holiday is one thing, but packing for a lifetime is something else. But the big question is not what to take, but how much you can fit into your car boot.

Legal Stuff: No money, goods or services have been exchanged for this story. No breach of copyright is intended. The original work and it's characters are owned by the production companies, authors and scriptwriters. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and the entertainment of my readers. I will return them when they tire of me; the characters that is. My readers are non-negotiable.

***** DO NOT COPY, SAVE, REPOST OR SHARE THIS WORK. ***** Doing so constitutes stealing under the Theft Act 1968.

Author’s notes: Canon. My son chose the summary.

Θ Σ

Donna had her list ready. She had it all planned out and had prepared for any and all eventualities.

For her clothes; she had packed four of each of shorts; jeans; trousers; dungarees; dresses; evening gowns; skirts; tops; t-shirts; sweatshirts; jumpers; cardigans; nightdress and pyjamas. She had ten of each of socks; tights; bras; vests; walking socks; stockings and underwear. And she had one of each of swimsuit; wedding dress (just in case she got lucky); dressing gown; stocking belt; thermal underwear; suit; waterproofs; track suit; coat; jacket and arctic parka.

That had filled two large suitcases with a pair each of slippers; sandals; plimsolls; flip-flops; trainers; walking boots; wellies; smart shoes; wedding slippers; high heels and flippers tucked in any space she could find.

In a third suitcase she packed two handbags; a purse; a packet of boiled sweets; money belt; money; support socks; umbrella; rain hat; woolly hat; wedding hat; gloves; scarf; goggles; snorkel; face mask; ear plugs; nose plug; water bottle; beach towel; beach mat; sunglasses; sleeping bag; one-man tent; camera and films; camcorder, discs and charger; travel iron; CD player and charger; CDs; laptop and charger; universal plug; electronic translator; memory cards; data pens; travel games; travel pillow; reading books; lint roll; hand fan; pen and paper; diary; travel belt; backpack; hip flask; torch and batteries; battery charger; playing cards; binoculars; compass; penknife; phone and charger and an overnight bag.

Then she had her hatbox. In that she had folded what she could and wrapped the rest in tissue paper and stacked them like Pringles. She had a flat cap, beanie, fascinator, straw boater, Juliet cap, beret, fez, bowler hat, sunhat, bridal veil, fedora, night cap, top hat, Tam O’Shanter and whimsies. She left the tricorn behind. It was a bit too much. Besides, it wouldn’t fit into the hatbox.

In a smaller case she had her wash bag; towel; shampoo; conditioner; shower gel; razor and hair removal cream; antiperspirant; toothpaste; toothbrush; wet wipes; body wipes; soap; shower cap; moisturiser; perfume; toilet paper (you could never tell with aliens); sponge and five flannels.

It had just enough room for her makeup bag, which contained makeup; lip balm; nail varnish; nail varnish remover; tissues; hot water bottle; hair ties; hairbrush; jewellery and feminine pads. She supposed if she ran out of anything the Doctor would let her nip back to Earth and restock.

Into side pockets she sequestered her passport; birth certificate; living will; copy of Will and Deeds; medical card; life insurance policy; medical insurance card; credit card and ID cards (just in case).

Into a random bag she had left over, she packed a first aid kit; commuter emergency kit; sewing kit; contraceptive pills; condoms (just in case she got lucky); antihistamine; insect repellent; Vaseline; bite cream; pain killers; diarrhoea tablets; water purification tablets; hand warming pads; mosquito net; sun cream; after sun lotion; energy bars and plastic bags (just in case she didn’t).

She supposed that was enough to be going on with. She was planning a life-long trip, after all. You could never take enough stuff on holiday, but you were limited to how much weight you were allowed on a plane. She doubted that would be a problem where she was going. If she could find him.

She had decided to pack first and look for the Doctor second. Since packing took a lot less time than looking for a Time Lord. He could be anywhere. At first she had thought of taking everything with her wherever she went, but that was impractical. So she had then decided to take it all wherever she went in the British Isles. If she was anywhere else she’d asked him to nip back to her house and pick up her stuff.

While her mum was asleep, she lugged the suitcases out to the car. The little Nissan Micra was hers. All bought and paid for. Only, her mum kept borrowing it. A bit annoying, but she was sharing the house so it seemed a perfect arrangement. Except that her mum was annoyed all the time.

Donna, where’s the rent? Donna, where’s your half of the phone bill? Donna, where’s the money for the food? Donna, where’s the petrol money? Donna, where’s the car? Since her dad had died, it had just got worse. Her mum had taken the car every day, leaving her to get to work by bus.

Donna opened the boot and slid the first case in. And then the second. But the third would not fit. No matter how she turned it, it wouldn’t go in. She tried turning the larger ones around, but it was no good. And she wasn’t willing to give up the back seat. People might need to use it. It was one thing to completely use up the boot, negating its use for shopping and everything else, but quite another to take up the entire car as well.

She took out the cases and hatbox and stood them in the driveway. She looked at them and sighed. Back to the drawing board.

Θ Σ

Back in her room ten minutes later, she had halved the amount of clothes. Nearly halved. But even then she knew she would not be able to fit everything in the boot of her car. Over the coming months she bought smaller suitcases, rolled her clothes rather than folded them and cut down the number of clothes by another third.

At this rate, she thought silently, she’d be travelling with the Doctor in nothing but her birthday suit.

She decided to compromise on the other things. She was sure the TARDIS provided the essentials. Like hotels. It’s not like she had the chance to ask. Or, for that matter, the appropriate moment. Besides, she’d said no.

Biggest regret of her life. She almost regretted Lance, but if she hadn’t met Lance she wouldn’t have met the Doctor. And she had no intention of regretting him. Just regretting saying no.

After several attempts, she finally got her stuff in the boot of the car. Her mum played hell, but Donna would not be moved. It was her car and she would store whatever she wanted in the boot. Her mum hadn’t spoken to her for a week. And it had been frosty ever since.

But then she found the Doctor and all that planning and storing and Tetris had paid off.

“What did you bring so much stuff for??!!”

Donna took that as a compliment. “I am prepared for anything,” she declared.

The Doctor poked an eyebrow skyward. “You could have just come as you were. Just you. And what you’re wearing,” he added quickly. Then both eyebrows sank over his nose. “How d’you get all this in a Micra anyway? They’re not exactly known for their room.”

“Tetris,” Donna replied. “I used to play it all the time. You never know when you’ll need the skill.”

Θ Σ

Finished


End file.
